


(oh babe) you've got a hold of me.

by flustraaa



Series: the one where they're soulmates [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: (not) unrequited love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fresh Starts, Frustrated Alec Lightwood, Gen, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, Light Angst, M/M, Nervous Magnus Bane, Sad Alec Lightwood, Sleepy Alec Lightwood, Worried Magnus Bane, anyway, enjoy the fic, hnstly this is kinda wholesome, kind of sicky alec lightwood but he doesn't really act like it so theres that, magnus pulls an edward cullen, magnus was def pretending to read that book, no wait that doesnt work magnus is too cool to be edward cullen, omg wait conspiracy, well like as fresh as they can be when u know the guy in front of u is ur soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flustraaa/pseuds/flustraaa
Summary: "I'm tryna figure you out as you're starin' straight back at meAnd you tell me you don't like your father'Cause he would never let you beAnd now you're standing beside the windowYou're covered in the light from the street."(from hold of me by dean lewis).





	(oh babe) you've got a hold of me.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey party people i wrote this fic at three in the morning after an eight hour shift so that means it's honestly prolly one of my better works u know?? also fun fact my phone keyboard is set to english as in uk actually no literally everywhere but america and my laptop is set to american english so thats why sometimes i spell my words different. yolo. okay anyways, pls enjoy. lots of love. oh also its kinda late but happy pride!!! also did you see the pics of matthew and harry at the con in belgium?? they are doing amazing and i love it!! ahhhhh! okay, now, here is my actual farewell.

Magnus is reading through one of the _Lives of the Ancients_ books that had been sitting in the bookshelf in the corner of Alec’s room.

They stumbled into Alec’s flat at eight o’clock the night before, and by ten Catarina checked up on Magnus’ soulmate. She told Magnus it was just a regular fever—most likely a byproduct of stress, and that it would pass within a day or two.

It’s now nearing two in the afternoon and Alec is still deeply asleep, a gentle snuffle leaving his nose every few breaths, and limbs weighing heavily into the bed with slumber.

He’s just reached the section on _Athenian Philosophers_ when Alec lets out a rather boisterous sigh, rolling over to lay on his stomach. He slips back into a light doze for a brief span of time.

Magnus takes this bit of time to admire Alec, in a newfound light. The Doctor’s head turned to the left, rosy lips parted and chapped from breathing through them all night. His right arm dangles precariously from the bed, and his slightly curled raven locks are in absolute shambles across his pillow and forehead.  

And for a fleeting moment, Magnus can’t help but think Alec really and truly is beautiful. He’s just had his head so far up his own ass he hadn’t taken time to discern it.

Magnus is so lost in his thoughts he doesn’t realise the book in his fingers is slipping from his hands until it hits the floor with a heavy thud and Alec has bolted upright with a half-asleep expression still plastered on his face.

Half-lidded azure eyes scan the room for the source of the noise, back twisted at an odd angle and neck craned to see better.

A feeling of relief cascades throughout Magnus’ body when he sees that Alec has a bit more colour to his cheeks before, his tan from being outside returning in small doses. He can pinpoint the millisecond that Alec sees him, exhaustion still peeking through, his eyebrows raise marginally, eyes clouded with surprise and confusion.

“Hey?” He murmurs hoarsely, though it comes out as more of a question than anything else, “Um... how long have you...?”

As soon as Alec speaks, the epiphany of how Magnus truly has been nothing but rotten to Alec all these years shines above all else. This is more or less the situation they were in a week ago, were the immediate words from Magnus' mouth were accusatory and later crude. But Alec is... well, Alec. Gallantry and polite; but quiet enough to take in the situation around him.

“Since last night, you pretty much collapsed in the hallway at Clary’s birthday,” Magnus says, and it comes out as more of a grumble.

“Oh,” Alec blurts, adjusting so he can look at the man before him in a way that won’t give him early onset arthritis, pausing in thought before continuing, “I don’t even remember being there. Did I drink?”

“Yeah,” Magnus acknowledges, concern seeping slowly but surely into his voice, “You had a little more than a beer.”

“And I collapsed?” Alec breathes, heat rushing to his cheeks, “God, that’s... _pathetic_.”

“It definitely wasn’t just the beer,” Magnus susurrates, explaining when Alec blinks in blatant confusion, “You had a fever, and by the time we got into the Taxi you were ninety percent delirious and fell asleep almost as soon as we sat.”

“That’s embarrassing,” Alec moans, more to himself then to Magnus, “I couldn’t keep my eyes open for _fifteen_ _minutes_?”

Magnus sends him a half smile, “Don’t be so hard on yourself. You genuinely were burning up last night.”

Alec looks at him owlishly, “Why are you... not being all _Magnus-y_?”

“W-What?” Magnus stammers, watching as Alec’s eyes narrow in suspicion.

“You haven’t snapped at me in the ten minutes I’ve been awake. Why?” He inquires, crossing his arms over his chest.

But Magnus is stunned to find no heat, only concern on the raven-haired man’s features.

“I don’t know,” Magnus states slowly, “I guess I’ve just been looking at you differently lately.”

 _Good job Magnus_ , his brain supplies unhelpfully, _you just made a move on someone who thinks you hate them._

“Has knowing that we’re supposed to be together influenced your new opinion of me?” Magnus is silent, and Alec nods in understanding, pursing his lips in frustration, “this is exactly why I didn’t tell you. We’re soulmates but I don’t want you to feel like you have to listen to a mark on your... wherever your mark—“

“Was yours on your chest?” The words are rushed out before Magnus can help it and Alec desists. Magnus licks his lips, before clarifying, “Your mark. Was it on your chest?”

“Yeah... did I... did I tell you that?” Alec stammers, to which Magnus shakes his head. After a pregnant pause, Alec murmurs, “Where was yours?”

“My left forearm,” Magnus utters after a long stretch of silence, “You never saw it?”

Alec shrugs, looking at a loss for words, “I never really looked for it. I figured if you were my soulmate, it would come out when it came out.”

And suddenly, anywhere but Magnus— particularly the thread coming loose from Alec’s duvet is far more interesting to look at.

“I know you don’t want to hear it,” Magnus starts after the silence has been lapsing for what feels like an infinite expanse of time, “But I am so unbelievably, _uncharacteristically_ sorry.”

Magnus can’t help the simper that curls onto his lips at Alec’s amused snort.

“For what?” Alec whispers, “Forming opinions based on my personality traits and physical features? Why? Everyone does it. I did it.”

“No,” Magnus proclaims, rising to his feet and taking a few shaky steps towards his soulmate, “I’m sorry for never seeing you. I’m sorry for making an assumption and refusing to admit I might’ve been wrong before it came to this. I’m just.... sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Alec hums, picking at the hem of his shirt, “I’m kind of a reserved asshole anyway.”

“Stop trying to justify it. Alec you don’t always have to be a martyr,” Magnus says gently and bites back a grin when Alec throws him a fireless glower of opposition.

Alexander runs a tired hand over his features, blinking away the last bits of sleep just as Magnus sits at the edge of his bed, holding out a hand.

Alecf stares at it in question for a few long minutes.

“I’m Magnus. And I judge people when they’re shy. And you are?”

And despite the teasing grin, there’s a bit of insecurity and doubt in his auriferous eyes. They light up, however, when Alec clasps his hand, sending him a half smile before blurting, “Alec Lightwood: reserved Doctor and recipient of said judgment.”

And after that, they sit together in silence— and for the first time, it’s _comfortable_.   


**Author's Note:**

> pls leave kudos and comments and anything else you wanna say!! i might even mess around and,,,, not be too lazy to respond *whoas and immediately cringes*


End file.
